xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Turner
Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner (Born March 21, 1992) is a ten year old boy who is the main protagonist of "''The Fairly OddParents", alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He's described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands". Timmy's parents, known as Mom and Dad, are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his mean babysitter, Vicky. After a year of Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was then given two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and then later on a fairy godbrother, Poof, whom he wished for. Timmy is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Poof. He is also played by Mary Kay Bergman in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode before Tara Strong took over the voice role. In the Live-Action Movies, he is portrayed by Drake Bell. Magical Items # Anti-Magic Bubble # Crown # Da Rules # Denzel Crocker You Do Doll # Fairy Phone # Francis You Do Doll # Mr. Turner You Do Doll # Mrs. Turner(Mighty Mom) You Do Doll # Poof Hair # Time Scooter # Timmy Turner You Do Doll # Trixie Tang You Do Doll Enemies # Denzel Crocker # Future Vicky Allies # Future A.J. # Future Timmy Turner(Bad Future) # Future Timmy Turner(Good Future) # Goddard # Sheen Estevez Dimensions Visited # Alternate Future Dimmsdale # Anti-Fairy World # Fairy World # Pixie World # Slavesdale Trivia * Timmy Turner was inspired by Butch Hartman's childhood.1 * Timmy has the same hairstyle as Cosmo, Vicky (other than the ponytail) and Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom. * In the original concept, Timmy's hat was intended to be blue, but because Butch Hartman's blue marker had run out of ink, Timmy's hat became pink instead. * Timmy has his own theme song. * Timmy's full name is Timothy Tiberius Turner. * Timmy is named after Butch Hartman's younger brother, Timmy Hartman. * Timmy's birthday is March 21, which makes him an Aries in the horoscope. * Timmy's hair was originally intended to be red, but his hair color was dyed so it wouldn't match Vicky's. * Timmy can burp the alphabet. * Timmy bites his toenails, which is strange, because he is horrified by bare feet. * When having nightmares, Timmy grinds his teeth. * His trademark pink hat is due to his parents expecting a girl. 2 * Grandpa babysitting Timmy when he was an infant, is indirectly responsible for Timmy's buck teeth (due to Pappy letting him suck on a pacifier for too long in ''The Good Old Days!). * Timmy has vomited 3 times in "Squirrely Puffs". * Timmy is allergic to oranges and sauerkraut. It could be inheritable. * Timmy Turner has only gotten A's on his tests five times. When he got an A+ in "Cosmo Con," his friends started screaming as they thought the world was coming to an end (he got an A+ due to his short attention span and him doodling). * Timmy freaks out at seeing bare feet. In one episode, he got scared at a picture of his grandma's feet. It may have been where he developed his fear of feet, his grandma may have made him rub her feet. * Timmy has or had Coulrophobia, a fear of clowns. 3 He may have gotten over it by the time he metFlappy Bob.4 * Timmy is ambidextrous, but he prefers to use his left hand. * Timmy loses his buck teeth twice. * Timmy has been shown to play 4 sports: Football, Baseball (OddPirates, Foul Balled), Soccer (He Poofs, He Scores), and Basketball (Odd Ball). * Timmy has been eaten 12 times: twice by Vicky, twice by dinosaurs, twice by plants, once by a monster, once by Goddard, once by a shark, once by Mark Chang, once by the Loch Dimmsdale Monster, and once by a sand worm. * Timmy receives multiple wedgies from Francis and Vicky. When given a wedgie he wears briefs, but in''No Substitute For Crazy!'' he and all of his friends' pants rip off revealing their boxers. * Some special abilities of Timmy include being able to use Wanda's voice, (in Hassle in the Castle and Mission: Responsible). * Timmy does therapy. 5 6 He has been going to therapy possibly since he was five because there is a picture of him (and Gary, from his imagination) in therapy.7 * He sees a therapist over his crush on Trixie Tang. Tootie also sees her own therapist for the same reason: her crush on Timmy. * In the pilot episode, The Fairly Odd Parents!, his hair was dark red instead of its usual light brown. Beginning in Too Many Timmys!, his hair was light brown like it would be for the rest of the series. * In some episodes, whenever Tootie tries to kiss Timmy, he either runs away in fear or acquires help from his fairies. But on other episodes, he actually owns up to Tootie and has no problem kissing her. This suggests that Timmy is either scared of her (Usually because of Vicky or Tootie herself), doesn't want to hurt Tootie's feelings for him because of his crush on Trixie, or simply hides his feelings for Tootie because it's hard for him to decide whether it should be Trixie or Tootie, but mostly likes her as a friend. * During and after the episode, Spellementary School, Timmy enjoys being babied by Cosmo and Wanda such as happily sucking on his pacifier. * Timmy has swapped bodies 4 times, one in Dog's Day Afternoon in which Timmy wished to swap bodies with Vicky's dog, 2nd in Chip Off The Old Chip in which he wished to have Chip Skylark's voice, 3rd in Presto Change-O in which he swaps bodies with everyone and last in Manic Mom-Day in which Wanda swaps Timmy and Mom's bodies to make him realize a mother's life isn't easy. * Timmy has said "Daaa dii duh...duh...daaa dii duh...duh.." in a few new episodes. He said it in Open Wide and Say Aaagh!, The Fairly Oddlympics, Momnipresent, Wishology, Bad Heir Day, Stupid Cupid,Turner & Pooch, Dumbbell Curve, and App Trap. He says this when he is freaked out. * Timmy's excuse for everything is that he got something on the internet. He even said he got heat vision on the internet in Father Time!. This excuse did not work in Inspection Detection as Timmy's parents found out that they don't have internet. * In the original transcript of "Just the Two of Us!", Trixie discovers Timmy's fairies and nearly causes him to lose them, but he had managed to unwish everything moments before her discovery. * In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Timmy was voiced by the late Mary Kay Bergman. ** When the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts are reused in later episodes, Timmy's voice is redubbed using his current voice actress (Tara Strong); this may be to due to continuity, since Strong's voice sounds a bit different than Bergman's. * He can talk like Cosmo and Wanda in the episodes Hassle in the Castle and Mission Responsible. * Timmy has only been naked in the episodes Crime Wave, Pipe Down!, Emotion Commotion!,Fairly Odd Baby, and Temporary Fairy. * As seen in Hairicane, Timmy's hair in the end is bald but in the next episode his hair is back. However Timmy may have just simply wished that his hair was back since anything damaged on him is usually repaired by his godparents. * Timmy's full name refers to several people. Timothy comes from creator Butch Hartman's brother, Tiberius comes from James T Kirk from Star Trek, and Turner may be a tribute to media mogul Ted Turner who controlled Hanna-Barbera Studios which Hartman worked for. * Timmy has shown many symptoms of Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). These include: Major focusing problems (even admitted a few times in the series), hyperactivity (not counting his sugar rush in Just Desserts!), antisocial behavior (he only has two friends, not including his "back up friends"), forgets what he is doing occasionally, and even goes to therapy (usually having to deal with social problems). He is also great at finding things, and brain scans and studies of ADHD show that those who have it show more "hunter-gatherer" traits. ** Sometimes his behavior is similar to Bart Simpson from The Simpsons, which Butch Hartmanhimself is a fan of that show. An example of that behavior is seen on the episode, "Timvisible". * He appeared in the Big Time Rush episode, Big Time Cartoon. * According to Cosmo, Timmy Turner weighs 50 lbs. without his buck teeth, but 77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed! shows that Timmy weighs 60 lbs. with his buck teeth. So, that means Timmy's buck teeth weigh 10 lbs. In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short "Too Many Timmys!, Timmy says that he's 45 lbs., all muscle * According to It's A Wishful Life, Timmy's presents make the world worse not better. However due to the fact that Jorgen Von Strangle arranged the event as a test, it's not fully clear if this is true. * Timmy said "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!!" in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker. * Along with SpongeBob SquarePants he is the second nick tv series main character who had big teeth\tooth in the front of the mouth. Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Divas Category:Superheroes Category:Homo Magi Category:Metahumans Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Immortal Category:Title Characters Category:Political Leaders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Knight Category:Nicktoons Universe Category:Cybernaut Category:Chosen Ones Category:Crossdresser Category:Transfiguration Category:Animagus Category:Teleportation Category:Apport Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Invisibility Category:Killing Intent Category:Moon Walkers Category:Earthling Category:Driver Category:Basketball Players Category:Baseball Players